


We'll make do with what we've got.

by ICantRightNow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), It's a mess ngl, Lance is a flirtatious male, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Lance, Top Lance (Voltron), multi-chapter, ok so smut in first chapter but no more, police officer keith, police officer shiro, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantRightNow/pseuds/ICantRightNow
Summary: Police officer Keith Kogane is part of the failing task force to help take down two main mafia groups; the galra and Voltron. A great (and stupid in Keith's opinion) risk is taken and Keith is totally surprised by the -not all that terrible- consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

This was perhaps the most desperate plan yet. Keith had definitely not signed up for this kind of shit. Of course, when signing up to be an undercover FBI agent, no one really knew what they were signing up for. However, he definitely did not expect to be standing in a dingy alley way, in a crop top, ripped jeans which showed off fish net tights at around 12am on a Saturday night. 

The ring leader of one of the highest mafia gangs in New York was bound to show up any second. Shiro said the plan was simple but clearly, he had never encountered Keith’s attempts at flirting with anyone ever. The aforementioned plan was to seduce the leader, get him alone and send out a GPS tracker signal that was downloaded onto Keith’s phone to contact the back-up team who would race to arrest the criminal once and for all. This was all based on a stupid rumour that the task force had overheard which entailed that the leader tended to hang out at this bar and had shown a liking to lean men who could handle their liquor. As soon as the team had heard about this, all eyes pointed to Keith to go undercover and dig out his secrets. They needed to get some arrests soon or else the task force would be disbanded. Although, Keith found his new undercover job one of the worst things in his life, he still preferred it over boring paper work for a drunk and disorderly. 

 

Keith had definitely been unsure, to say the least, but Shiro had comforted him and forced him to become well acquainted with all known camera shots and artist’s drawings they had of the mafia leader. Keith was fairly certain that the first step of locating the mafia boss would be easy. Persuading him to take Keith home would be a harder job. Shiro should know that Keith is a loner. He is certainly not one to flirt with random boys in a bar. Heck, he doesn’t even know how to flirt!  
He placed one foot in front of the other and made his way towards the place. As soon as he stepped in, he realised their intel was completely wrong. It was a club not a bar. A crazy, crowded, ear splitting club. Keith hated all of these, he barely coped with bars, but a club is practically a recipe for chaos and disaster. He cracked his knuckles as he walked to ease some of the tension. He took a few deep breaths before fully submerging into the swelling atmosphere of the rave that was taking place. 

 

He managed to turn away as he saw young people try to hide small bags of crushed up pills that they were totally not about to snort in the bathroom. He avoided male and female pursuers and made his way to a small bar-like area in the corner. He made sure to order something that seemed normal but wouldn’t get him overwhelmed with alcohol; he needed to stay alert. He settled on a strong beer and swivelled on his chair to survey the room. 

He sees a sea of people entwining and constantly moving. It was a blur of fluorescent bracelets and vibrant colours. People drunk on socialising and not caring about the consequences they’d face in the morning. The only part of the room that didn’t burn his eyes out was where the couples had taken over and were making out in a corner. He averted his eyes from that area. 

It was pointless. He knew it would be before he even came down here. 

 

It had been a long shot to begin with and he hadn’t known it would be a dark and crowded nightclub either. He slumped onto the counter to his still full beer and fiddled with the stalk at the top of the bottle. He started to form a plan of how to get out of here and create a good story for Shiro and the task force. 

 

“Rough night?” He heard a stranger shout over the ear-shattering noise. Although Keith should’ve been more perseverant as an FBI agent of course, he didn’t even bother to look up before replying, 

“You would not understand half of it.” He muttered and was half amazed that the guy had even heard him.  
“I’m sure I’ve been through something a lot worse, stranger, so hit me, hot shot.” 

 

The nickname had Keith looking up from his beer with a quizzical grimace and tried to hide his shock as he absorbed the features on the male’s face.  
Skin colour was right, lean yet muscular form and a mat of brown hair that would look astonishingly good with an undercut. It was him. Of fucking course fate just had to prove Keith wrong yet again.  
The criminal smirked at Keith’s sudden inability to speak as he looked at him.

“What? Has something about me… alarmed you?” There was a mischievous glint in his eye which confirmed Keith’s theory. Step one, accomplished. Keith adjusted his body language, opening himself up and turning towards the male just like the YouTube tutorial had said. 

“Not at all. What’s your name?” The man pondered for a moment and looked Keith up and down quickly before replying. 

“Taylor.”  
Keith tried not to show his astonishment that he had actually managed to get a name out of him. It could be fake, in fact it almost definitely was but it was still something! Maybe this mission wouldn’t be a complete bust.

“Keith.” He replied curtly.  
Taylor’s smirk heightened at this name which Keith was oblivious to.

“So, Keith, what absolute travesty has made a beautiful man such as yourself so sad.” Keith’s brain sprinted at a mile a minute, trying to come up with something. The pounding beat kept pulsing throughout his brain so all he managed to extract from his mind was, 

“Just… I hate clubs so fucking much and this night has all been a huge mistake.” Taylor tilted his head with a devious smile that was just as illegal as the rest of him.

“Well I’m sure I can do something to fix the second half of your problem.” This guy had no fucking idea. Keith was ecstatic with how well this was going.

“Thanks, but nothing is going to get better until I’m out of this stupid club.” He responded wistfully, putting on the most innocent and devastated face he could.

“Well then how about you and me, get out of here, huh?” Keith was unable to hide his happiness of his plan succeeding. This guy had either really let his guard down or was super cocky. Keith managed to stammer a, “Yeah, sure that’d be great” before Taylor latched onto his hand and pulled him up to leave. 

 

 

The pair dashed to the outside world, Taylor leading Keith in an abrupt manner. They weaved in and out of the crowd and escaped in seconds, leaving Keith no need to speculate as to how Lance had disappeared into so many crowds from police before.  
Keith allowed himself to take a few seconds to acclimatise to the new, and much more familiar, surroundings.

 

Taylor had been walking alongside him until he stopped suddenly at a black limo. He graciously opened the door for Keith to get in but when he noticed Keith’s hesitation, his face of charming charisma was turned on like a lightbulb. “Well, gentlemen first.” He said slyly. If Keith hadn’t known that Lance was a psychopathic mafia boss, he might have been swooning right now. 

 

“Wow, I’ve never seen a car that’s so nice.” He sighed as he leaned back into the plush seats and breathlessly gasped at the spacious leg room. Keith had to remind himself that this car was bought with illegal money to stop himself from falling in love with it. 

“You better get used to it Keith-y boy, I am a man who has very nice things.” Taylor collapsed into the seat next to him and sighed with relief of being out of the public which Keith did not miss.

 

“Oh? So, you’re assuming I’ll want to see you again?” Taylor was slightly surprised at Keith’s sudden amped up attempts at flirtation but quickly turned the charm back on. “Well considering the fact that those jeans and shirt are at least two years old, I am assuming you’re not unwelcome to gaining some small luxuries.” Keith’s mouth gaped slightly. Both at Taylor’s snappy response and that he had an eye for fashion which was… an unusual trait in a mafia member. Keith had found these for cheap at a thrift shop, so he assumed Taylor must have been right.

 

“And by the time this night is done, I’m sure you’ll be begging to spend but another second with me.” Taylor had leaned forward into Keith’s personal space on this last statement. He had lowered his voice at least two octaves. This and how Keith could smell his cologne and the liquor on his breath caused Keith’s face to turn a different shade. Keith cleared his throat and decided to ignore that previous statement. 

 

“And what kind of luxuries might these be?” Taylor pursed his lips and leaned in close to Keith’s face. 

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough,” he whispered. These two sensual sentences had sent Keith’s mind reeling. He had no idea that any mafia boss could be this seductive. 

 

As soon as he had gotten used to Lance being so close, he was gone. Keith could taste the sweetness of his scent and took an unsteady breath to calm his nerves down. 

Keith had only just realised that Lance’s limo had blacked out windows, which meant he had no idea where he was. This crime boss was surely prepared for anything. He suddenly felt very small and out of place.

 

“Where are we going?” He said in a much meeker voice than he had intended. Taylor turned to look at him again not noticing Keith’s discomfort, “my hotel room, of course.” Just as he said this, the limo pulled up onto a curb with a small bump. 

Taylor got out first, presumably to talk to the driver. Keith stepped out just afterwards and allowed the midnight air to revive him and his senses. His stomach felt slightly queasy and his mind started to fog up. ‘Focus Kogane, you’re so close now.’ He observed his surroundings with a new mindset. What street was he on? What was the name of the hotel? The blue lion on 22nd street. He stored this name in his memory.

 

Keith tried to pull himself back to the present and managed to follow Taylor into the lobby of a terribly expensive hotel. The clerk was handing him his room card for the night.  
“Here you are, Mr McClain, I hope you enjoy your evening.” He didn’t care to listen to Taylor’s thankful response as he realised, he had a name. Taylor McClain. Obviously, it was a fake identity, but it was still something! Taylor didn’t bother to wait for Keith as he strode to the elevator. He knew that Keith would mindlessly follow him in and he did. Once the doors closed, he released a small sigh,

 

“Sorry for being nervous, it’s just that I’ve never been somewhere this fancy.” Keith muttered. Taylor turned to him with a soft smile plastered on his lips.  
“Really? Someone as pretty as you should have such nice things.” Keith felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as a surprisingly muscular arm snaked around his hips. Lance took Keith’s flustered stance as an opportunity and smirked at the shorter man.

 

“I could give them to you… if you want.” Keith looked up to see Taylor looking down on him and they were so close that he could smell Taylor’s sweet cologne once more. Taylor took Keith’s vacant nod as consent to twirl locks of Keith’s black hair between his hand. It was too late now, Keith saw Taylor leaning in to him. Keith wished he could say that he had only stayed this long to not blow his cover. Keith wished that he hadn’t sunk back into the kiss just as much as he had. But who could really blame him? This job was going to be easy, and he might as well get a little bit of action while he was at it… right? Also, Taylor was just his type, without all the murder and crime, of course. Their kiss was long and lustful, both seemed to never want it to end.

 

 

By the time the elevator had arrived at the fifth floor, Keith had lost all sense of morality. The kisses had deepened into something more fuelled and passionate, which filled the two with a new spirit and a new collective goal in mind. Shiro’s words of ‘all you have to do is turn on the tracker on your phone’ had long departed from his brain. Right now, all he could think of was Taylor. Taylor, who’s hands were laced around his low back, slowly circling down towards Keith’s belt and massaging the rough material through his smooth hands. 

 

Taylor magically managed to unlock the door while pushing Keith up against it and continue making out with him. He finally finished fumbling with the key and the door swung open. He managed to catch Keith whose head was filled with everything but trying to save himself from the impending fall.  
‘Wow, looks like you just fell for me.” If anyone else had said that Keith would be vomiting on the floor and ditching the fool. However, something about Taylor’s blue eyes pushed him to start giggling like a little girl. Even Keith seemed to be surprised at his own reaction, but Taylor soon distracted himself from that.

 

Boots and bags had been abandoned on the plush carpet of the hotel room and Keith was currently being thrown on top of a king-sized bed. It was so soft that if Keith wasn’t in front of a demi-god level hot person, he would have curled up and slept for a dozen hours. He felt so light, like an angel. Taylor had carefully placed himself, kneeling above Keith’s firm legs and was undoing his trousers. He signalled for Keith to do the same. Keith quickly leaned up to pull his shirt over his head, revealing pale skin that barely ever saw the sun. Taylor ran his fingers along the faint indents on Keith’s stomach. Taylor took a break from this to reveal toned skin that made Keith’s eyes flutter in awe. Taylor was fully aware of Keith’s reaction and created a moan by pulling Keith into another kiss.

 

They both slowly adjusted to new positions. Taylor was on top of him, kissing with his hands pressing down on hips, his knee between Keith’s legs and grinding onto a tad too obvious hard-on. Keith whimpered and put his fingers into the loops on Taylor’s trousers, making their bodies collide in a mixture of sweat and arousal. Keith wrapped his thighs around Taylor’s back and pulled him in closer. Taylor chuckled and connected them into a deep kiss and finished slithering his way out of his trousers. He roughly flung Keith onto his stomach and placed a hand tightly on Keith’s back. 

 

Keith had a couple of moments to think. His phone was just on the bed-side table. He just needed to reach out just a little bit more and then the job would be complete… A sudden sharp euphoria of pain entered Keith’s body. The movement caused Keith’s hand to clench and for him to bury his face into a pillow. One more finger slipped in, adding more pleasure to Keith and he pleaded for more. 

Taylor was more than happy to give the defenceless man beneath him what he craved. He leaned down to Keith’s ear, “you ready?” Keith’s eyes rolled back with arousal at the sound of Taylor’s deep and husky voice. His replies were senseless and unintelligible.

 

Taylor graciously responded to his pleas by plunging his magnum dong into Keith’s clenched ass cheeks. Keith could feel the sudden increase in girth swell inside him and it caused him to scream in delight. His phone and the mission long forgotten, his hands writhing violently against the pillows. Taylor delicately picked up each one and kissed them both on the palms before using his belt to tie them together by the wrist and leaving them to lie calmly on the other male’s back. 

 

He then returned to his previous activity. With every thrust, Taylor pushed Keith further and further into a state of happiness and overstimulation. He hit Keith’s prostate with every thrust and forced new loads of liquid inside of him every second. Keith whined into the pillow and rocked back and forth against Taylor’s heavy cock. As much as Keith wanted to see this guy behind bars, he didn’t have the will power to touch the singular button on his phone that would do so. He was bewitched by Taylor’s aroma and charm into losing all logic. As Keith came to climax, Taylor finally pulled out and Keith immediately whined out for more. Lance hushed him, “Ssh, sleep.” He whispered into the mountain of Keith’s hair. Keith muttered a, “mmm” in response. He didn’t have enough energy to open his eyes to see where Taylor went. 

 

Taylor had gone into the bathroom to clean up. When he re-entered, he found Keith snoring softly into a mountain of pillows. Taylor softly smirked, if such a thing is possible, and got to work. He begun by undoing the belt on Keith’s wrists and getting dressed once again. He hid $1000 into Keith’s bag and hastily jotted a note which he put in the bag too. He quickly logged on to Keith’s phone and activated the tracker. He then dashed out of the room as fast as he could and was long gone before the police reached a sleeping male inside dirty sheets who had completely and utterly failed.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I know it's late but ya know what I thought hey man lets just go with it and you know it may not be that bad.  
> In short  
> it's bad

For Shiro, it was a very weird sight to find the man he respected like a brother sleeping naked in a disgusting hotel bed. It was even stranger to James Griffin who had previously had no idea that Keith would sleep with a man, let alone a deranged mafia boss. Either way, both were a mixture of cross and annoyed. 

Shiro, as head of the squadron and Keith’s closest friend, ordered the rest of the force to leave while he had a ‘chat’ with Keith. This ended with the poor man having to leave the room sheepishly wearing crumpled up clothes and terribly messy hair. Keith felt his eyes start to water on the drive back to the station. 

The morning was definitely one of Keith’s worst. He was immediately sent to Kolivan’s office.  
“From what I’ve gathered from Shirogane’s and the other member’s reports, you not only managed to fail an incredibly easy job and let an extremely dangerous criminal to continue roaming the streets, but you also managed to have sexual intercourse with a mother fucking mafia boss!” Kolivan had tried to put a lid on his temper but the steam could not be contained for long and his voice had a risen to an extremely alarming yell. 

Keith sat, looking at the floor and not responding at all. He was devastated. He just wanted to reverse time and punch the fuck out of Taylor’s face. What made all of this worse was that Lieutenant Shirogane, his mentor, was standing at the back of the office watching Keith getting ripped apart. 

“In Keith’s defence, we did get a name.” Shiro said in order to help cool the situation.

“I am aware of this, Takashi, but it does not forgive the unforgivable behemoth of a mess this officer has made.” Kolivan’s eyes softened slightly.  
“I don’t understand what happened Kogane. You aren’t the type to make mistakes like this.” 

“I don’t understand either, sir.” Keith said extremely meekly. Both Shiro and Kolivan sighed simultaneously. 

“Well, hand over your badge and gun then. I’m sorry to see you go.” Keith’s hand hesitated on his gun. Well, not his gun anymore. He then defeatedly dropped it on the desk along with his badge. At least he can go home now. At least he won’t get yelled out by the druggy teens for being a ‘pesky cop’. At least he won’t have to see that mafia boss’ face again. 

“Thank you for this opportunity.” Keith said before walking out of that door for the last time, Shiro running after him the whole time.  
“Keith! I’ll come around after my shift ends, ok? Say about six?” Keith simply nodded without even really listening and left his job and his whole life behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> OK y'all. Hope you liked it. This has been stuck in my word docs for a while and thought I'd share while im here...  
> Thank you for reading, more to come :))


End file.
